


Flowercrowns // Phan

by hopeless_fangirl



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Breakup, Love, M/M, Multi, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeless_fangirl/pseuds/hopeless_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>❝How you holding up with the fag?❞</p>
<p>❝He isn't that bad you know....❞</p>
<p>❝Who?❞</p>
<p>❝Phil❞</p>
<p>❝That loser with the flower crowns?❞</p>
<p>❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀</p>
<p>*Fluff included. Read at your own feels risk*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue // Everything Is Blue

** Prologue // Everything Is Blue **

** 3rd POV **

❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀

Phil's crystal blue eyes focused on his rearview mirror and back on the road. His hands gripped the wheel with sweaty palms as he spoke aloud to himself.

"Okay Phil, just let him down nice and easy... and fast. Go in and out, just say it and leave. Just like that." he sighed. He didn't want to do it but no matter how many times he re-thought the decision it just seemed like it was what needed to be done.

Sure he really, really, _really_ liked Dan but no matter how much he liked him he just couldn't tolerate the way their relationship was. With very little control and lack of public affection, the _hiding_ it was just all too... he couldn't put his finger on it, _stressful_? _No_....

_Doubtful_.

That was it... _Doubtful_. It was hard to explain, but it hurt too much to continue so what better thing to do than cut it off.

It was an episode of "If you love me let me go" Like Brendon Urie would say in "This Is Gospel." Despite what the video was about it seemed like that line fit perfectly in this scenario. As much as Phil hated hurting Dan, in this case, if Dan did hurt he would find out Dan truly did like him. It sounded disgustingly selfish but again, it needed to be done.

Phil slowly drove up to the all too familiar cafe parking lot. The sight of the dark haired boy sitting alone in the back of the cafe brought many emotions to Phil making him feel woozy on the spot.

He quickly flipped his car mirror down attempting to move the small loose strands of hair into place and adjusted his favourite flowercrown whilst he was at it. He didn't know why he was doing it, he knew he looked like crap due to all the coffee he had before to make it here at 3:00 AM. That was the only time he was allowed to see Dan in public, at first he was convinced Dan was a vampire- and even found it hot in some cases- but that obviously wasn't the case. Phil soon figured out why Dan would tell him to meet him at the cafe 15 min outside of London at 3 AM... Dan didn't want to be seen in public with Phil.

It would simply _ruin his rep_.

"I'm ready," Phil spoke aloud to himself again, his eyes closed trying to prepare himself for the actions that would follow shortly after.

As his right hand guided itself down to release his body from the seatbelt that kept him baby safe when driving something went _ding_ startling him and making him jump.

Phil looked over to the passenger seat to his left where his phone sat lit up by a message.

**_From:_ **

**_Peej XD_ **

**_Hellllllo Phil! I just wanted to tell you, you can do this!_ **

_**From:** _

_**Peej XD** _

**_You may already be with him but if you're not and you see this well just remember I'm here if you need a friend!_ **

**_From:_ **

**_Peej XD_ **

**_This needs to be done, Phil. Remember what we talked about. Love you xxx_ **

_Pj was right_ , Phil thought. _This needed to be done._

Without taking another look at himself Phil stepped out of his car with full confidence and walked straight to the cafe's main entrance.

But the feeling of confidence didn't last long, though. Right when Dan's brown eyes focused on Phil's, both of their hearts began to race.

Dan's with joy.

Phil's with nervousness.

"Hi," Dan spoke but Phil sat down without saying a word.

"I've already ordered, I got you your favourite," Phil's eyes dropped down to his hands which were fiddling under the table anxiously.

_Say it._

"So, I was thinking we could maybe watch that new nature movie that's showing right now. I know how much you like nature and _all its beautiful creatures,_ " Dan made jazz hands in a rainbow shape, but Phil didn't smile, nor laugh like he would have any other day.

_Say it._

"What do you say?" Dan asked smiling.

Dan was making this way harder for Phil with all his good looks and cute voice and exaggerated hand movements and just everything in general. It was Dan for God's sake....

_Dammit Dan, why do you have to be so cute when you look at me_?

"Umm yeah, listen-" Phil started but quickly got cut off.

"Here is your Fruity Pebbles Frap and your Butterbeer Frap" The waitress - one of Phil's good friends, Cat - placed the drinks down on the table in front of them. She had a large empty tray which she always held beside her head with her right hand.

Cat was always the main eye of customers who came to the cafe. She was pretty tall and almost anything she wore was bedazzled. Her work belt that held her whip cream, sprinkles, marshmallows, and cinnamon was the most important thing she owned.  
It was said to be she spent 5 days bedazzling it, although Phil never really found out as he never asked her.

She was a very good friend in Phil's opinion. Good listener, amazing advice, and would just be there when he needed someone.

Dan didn't trust her, though. He didn't trust anyone, not with the secret he's hiding- which was Phil.

It took Phil ages to convince him to let him tell Cat that Dan was gay and in a relationship with Phil.

The only reason Dan agreed to it though was because Cat had the same secret to hide from everyone else as well, which Dan used as an advantage as he could easily use it to blackmail her if she ever felt the need to say anything about him and Phil.

The only difference is that she wasn't afraid of what people might think of her like Dan was, she just didn't want her parents finding out she was Lesbian.

Long story short- they were homophobic as fuck....Almost as much as Donald Trump.

"Thanks, Cat," Dan smiled genuinely.

"No problem guys, just yell if you need anything else," she smiled back looking back and forth between Dan and Phil. Phil didn't speak, he simply nodded and she was on her way.

"So you were saying," Dan made a large slurping noise as he drank from his butterbeer frap- Dan's favourite drink at the cafe.

The slurp reminded Phil of the one person that has truly always been there for Phil, the one that has been helping build up the courage to do what he is trying to do right now- PJ.

_Say it._

"Listen, Dan, I need to te-" Dan cut Phil off before he could finish his sentence.

"'Listen' you never start anything with 'listen' unless you want to talk about something serious and, and, we haven't gotten in any fights so what is so serious you need to start the sentence with 'Listen'?" Dan spoke too quickly for Phil to stop him and jumping to conclusions- even though his conclusion was right.

"Dan, please, calm down-" Once again Phil was cut off.

"Don't tell me to calm down Phil, what is it?! Are you breaking up with me is that it?" Dan stood up from the table and looked down at his boyfriend's sorrow blue eyes.

"Dan, please don't make a scene," Phil stood up and placed his arm on Dan's shoulder attempting to get him back in his seat so they can talk about it like the mature student's they were. But Phil failed to do so Dan continued.

"Cause a scene?! Oh, you're worried about me causing a scene Phil?!?" Dan raised his voice, each time he spoke a word his voice got louder and louder till he was finally screaming and looking around the cafe wanting to get all the attention of the people.

The very few people that were in the cafe turned their attention towards the commotion, making Phil feel slightly embarrassed but not enough to distract him from what was really important... Dan.

"Dan please listen..."

"No Phil! Go on! Tell me what you want to say!! Go ahead!" Dan was out of control, all he would do was walk back and forth in front of Phil, making it look even worse in front of everyone.

Phil started to think maybe a public place wasn't the best idea to do this, but he didn't know Dan would act like this, he thought maybe if it was in a public place it wouldn't be as bad / awkward as it would be if it was at Dan or Phil's house.

Considering the fact that one of them would have to awkwardly walk out either or's house.

Cat slowly walked over to where they were both standing and calmly asked them if everything was okay which Phil covered up with a quick "yes." Cat simply nodded and walked away from the steamed and anguished boys.

"Dan can you please sit down so we can talk about it like-"

"Just spit it out, Phil!!"

_Don't say it. Don't say it. Don't say it._

"YES DAN! IM BREAKING UP WITH YOU!"

Phil lost it. He didn't want to hear Dan yelling anymore. Dan looked up at Phil his breath starting to normalize from the intense phase before.

"Why...?" Dan now sitting at the table asked.

"Listen, Dan, it's not you..."

"Yeah, okay like I haven't heard that one before in like every movie ever." Dan chuckled sarcastically as Phil sat down with him.

Phil placed his hand on top of Dan's. "Trust me, Dan. It's not you. It's the fact I can't be out in public with you. I need to be able to be with you and hold your hand in public and not hide every time your little buddies from school come around. I'm sorry Dan..."

Phil was ready, he said what he needed to say and now it was time to go, just like he promised himself. He slowly got up and stood by the table.

"Here, this should cover for the frap, thank you Dan.. for everything." Phil placed 5 pounds on the table and walked away.

As Phil came to the door Cat whispered in his ear, "If you need someone to talk to, I'm here," which Phil was thankful for and said goodbye and walked out. Phil almost half expected _(and wanted)_ Dan to chase after him and stop him at the door but he didn't.

Phil looked up to the dark and grey sky and felt a single drop of rain fall onto his nose.

_Of course, it would start raining at this very moment, it's London. It rains 80% of the time here_ , Phil thought to himself. Phil quickly walked towards his car as it began to drizzle rain.

He had his hand on the handle ready to jump in and leave but something stopped him.

_A voice._

_Dan's voice._

"You don't think I want to hold your hand in front of everyone? That I don't want to shout your name from the rooftops and let everyone know you're mine?!" Dan's voice boomed through the rain as he stood by the door of the cafe and to makes matters more dramatic rain begun to pour down making both Phil and Dan soaking wet in a matter of seconds.

"I told you to give me time Phil! Please!" Dan pleaded.

"I have given you enough time Dan," Phil answered back.

"Dan please go inside, I don't want you to get sick. I've got to go." Phil placed his hand on the handle again and opened the door.

Dan began to run towards Phil, he didn't want his one and only first love to leave without Dan putting up a fight. His hand reached for Phil's shoulders and turned him around.

Before Phil could process what was happening Dan smashed his lips onto Phil's. It was a beautiful and sad moment for both of them. Dan thought maybe this would show Phil he really truly did love him, but Phil knew this was probably the last time he would feel Dan's soft lips on his.

Heartbreaking for both of them, though.

Phil slowly backed away and looked at Dan's brown eyes one last time.

"Thank you for that goodbye kiss Dan..." Phil whispered in Dan's ear and with that he finally got into his car and started it.

As Phil exited the parking lot he took one last look at the soaking wet boy through his review mirror which triggered a pool of tears to fall from Phil's eyes.

_"I love you, Dan..."_ Phil whispered to himself.

_I really hope PJ has confetti ice cream..._ Phil thought. He was gonna need a lot of that.

That same night as Dan tossed and turned in his sleep everything was in the diamond blue colour that Phil's eyes possessed. That's all he saw....

_Blue._

❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀

**Update Song // Addict With A Pen By: twenty one pilots**

**Word Count // 2281**

**_A//N_ **

**_Oookay, I really everyone enjoys this prologue chapter, trust me everything will fall into place soon as the REAL chapters start to come. I want to maybe have an update schedule where i can update maybe once every week or once every two weeks idk. But i realllllllly want this story to work out because i truly do enjoy writing and I think all of yall will enjoy this story plot._ **

**_Yours Truly xxx_ **


	2. O N E // Oh Baby

** O N E // Oh Baby **

** Dan's POV **

**❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀**

The feeling of someone looking up at me and I looking down at them as I walked through the school corridors made me feel like I was _someone_ like I _mattered_ in a way. Maybe it wasn't entirely true, but in my mind it was, and as long as I knew it so would everybody else.

See it's like a leadership skill, if I believe my team and I can win... let's say for example a football game... and I give them the hope they need to think they are _amazin_ g at the game even though they may be average there would be a bigger percentage chance we will win because the team will have the confidence they were lacking before they had the hope that was missing.

If I tell them they are horrible at kicking a ball, they will believe it and miserably lose the game, but if I don't _bingo_.

_It's_ _all_ _about_ _strategy._

I'm not saying I rule the school, Jesus, no... I would say I intimidate people more or less. Which meant they obey if I do come to need any bodies assistance.

The bell for period 8 rang and everyone scurried to their destined spot, either outside to have P.E. where kids basically sweat till they drop or inside where their minds are bombed with boredom due to endless ongoing lectures.

For me, it was health class. It was really rare for me to actually attend that class although everyone else loved it for one reason.

Mrs. Juarez.

Juarez taught the class. She was new to the school after Mr. Keen -the teacher before her- died in a severe car accident. It was sad but the majority of the school (including teachers) didn't give a rats ass about his passing.

There was a memorial built for him so people did go to that but again the people that did go only went because they didn't want to seem rude.

I went. You can decide whether or not I cared, though.

Long story short, Juarez was hot ass fuck.

She had self-perky and big sized boobs and an ass that any girl would want and any boy would crave.

She was a sweet teacher and has very good teaching traits- probably the kind you would need from a teacher if you were actually planning to go to college.

I walked to my health class which was in the 500's of the classrooms so the top floor of the north side of my school. As I entered the class everyone's eyes quickly settled on me. I stared back causing them to look away right after.

It was the last week of school for this winter term but everyone seemed sad to leave this specific class.

"Have a seat everyone," Mrs. Juarez yelled over the booming sound of the bell. I took my seat all the way in the back near a girl who always had her nose in a book and a boy with a bright pink flower crown.

I've never seen them before around school so I figured they might be new.

"Okay, so today we will be touching the subject of your soon to be eventful winter break!" Juarez placed her bag on top of her desk and took off her cardigan making her breasts pop out more, considering the fact she was wearing a tight dress that looked magnificent on her without a doubt.

The class erupted into mini-conversations about what they were planning to do on their breaks but Mrs. calmed it down right after.

"Okay so as most of you know the more mature-" A loud burst of laughter that came from the other side of the classroom door cut Mrs. Juarez off. Her heels clicked on the floor as she walked towards the door as the class fell silent.

"In, in, in, come on we don't have the time of the world," She spoke as 2 other boisterous boys were pushed in by one another. "I can give you all my time baby," Chris flirted but Juarez just rolled her eyes and chuckled dryly.

"Okay, as I was saying..." Mrs. continued to speak but I quickly zoned her out.

"Danny! What you up to later?" Charlie asked as they all sat in the seats behind me.

"Nothing, I was thinking of restocking in candy," I winked getting their attention with the weed code name.

I smoked, sure, but my reasons are valid. _I required it_.

"You stalking some up for me?" Chris said placing his legs up on the girl sitting in front of him. She shifted in discomfort but didn't say anything about the rude behavior.

"You got the money?" My eyebrows shifted and split a small smirk before looking at him.

"Not right now... but you know me!! I'll pay you back Dan!" He solicited with a look of need. "No can do Chris, remember what happened last time?" His eyes went wide and immediately nodded his head understanding.

It was known all over school Chris was addicted, _heavily_. There was an incident that proved just that months ago.

He was in dire need of the stuff but didn't have the money so he came to me. Once i gave him the stuff he left without paying and well my suppliers didn't like that which resulted in them sending their best people to go get him and make him pay up.

Chris got a pretty bad beating that day, he couldn't get up from his bed for a weeks.

"Boys! Is your conversation more important than the class discussion?" Juarez caught our attention. Charlie opened his mouth to say something but I beat him to it, _proudly_.

"If you don't mind sweetheart we are talking serious business," I completely ignored her original question. Her eyes rolled once again and I let a small chuckle slip from my lips.

"Well, You, Mr. McDonnell and Mr. Kendall can discuss your 'business' with me after class Mr. Howell." Her lips pressed together in a strict manner.

"Oh honey, taking control now are we?" I retorted as the class erupted in small, whisper like snickering and laughter. "Let the men take control right now, you can take control in bed later," Chris winked.

"Okay, Mr. Kendall that's enough. Pack your things you know the drill."

It's become a routine, one of us say something that "offends" her and she sends us off to the office to "think about what we said wrong."She was soft, too soft which could be a good thing in some cases but let's be real here, she treats us like we are a bunch of five-year-olds.

"Meet me after school in the back," Chris whispered before Mrs. pulled him away from our now converted desk circle. I simply nodded back at him before he officially exited the class.

"Back to what I was leading up to...." Mrs. clapped her hands together.

"You will have a winter project with one of these!!" She pulled up a fake baby doll, naked in its appearance.

My mouth fell open with surprise and dread. I looked over at Charlie but unfortunately, his reaction was the in the same form as mine.

"You've got to be kidding me."

❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀

**Update Song // Weight In Gold By - Gallant**

**_A//N_ **

**_Hope you like this first chapter!! I got out of the hospital a couple days ago and I'm now feeling great!! Still trying to figure out if i should do a certain update schedule or not._ **

 

**_If you liked this chapter please,_ **

**_Vote_ **

**_Comment_ **

**_and possibly share?_ **

**_Thank you,_ **

**_I love you all_ **

**_Yours Truly xxx_ **

**Author's Note:**

> All Rights Reserved  
> |Hopeless_Fangirl_|©  
> Yours Truly


End file.
